


The Doctor Won't Be Ignored

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you get absorbed in something you're doing to the point where you don't really notice the person sitting next to you. The Doctor refuses to let this go on for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Won't Be Ignored

It was rare for Jack to be bored in the TARDIS. Usually there was always an adventure to go on, somewhere to be or people to save. But today wasn’t one of those days. Today was the kind of day where he was too exhausted to go on adventures but he didn’t want to be bored. On days like this, he often found himself in one of the spare rooms relaxing and playing video games because The Doctor was busy giving the old girl a tune-up or fiddling with inventions. 

As Jack sat on the couch in said room, fiddling with the game controller and enjoying his time, The Doctor had decided to come join him. Naturally, he was curious to see how his companion was having fun. But he hadn’t expected that Jack would be too busy to pay him proper attention, as he’d discovered over the past hour. The Doctor had grown tired of not being given the attention he was so used to getting from Jack, so he had decided to do something about it. 

“Jaaaack...~” The Doctor purred, moving from his spot on the couch. Jack paused at that, the game chattering on as the Time Lord crawled the short length across the cushions to his partner. The captain looked over at the Time Lord, eyes narrow and curious as he watched the man slide right into his lap. 

“Theta...?” Jack murmured, watching his lover as The Doctor’s eyes twinkled. The Time Lord’s hands slipped down the captain’s torso, sliding his shirt up to reveal soft, caramel skin that his fingers gently trailed over. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his head back, his neck falling victim to a series of kisses and careful nips that scattered small hickeys in their wake. Not that he minded, of course. 

The Doctor sighed softly as he rocked his hips slightly, rubbing his clothed crotch against Jack’s obvious bulge. The sensation dragged pleased groans from the captain’s lips, his hands sliding up the back of the Time Lord’s thighs to come to rest on his firm arse. His fingers curled, gently squeezing the soft cheeks beneath the fabric. The Doctor rested his head against Jack’s shoulder, busying himself with undoing his partner’s pants and slipping a hand inside. Smooth, ivory fingers curled around Jack’s cock, slowly stroking the appendage to the steady sounds of the captain’s needy panting. 

After a few moments, The Doctor found himself moved onto his back. Jack loomed over him, stripping away those pesky things known as clothing until the man under him was bare. Rough hands roamed gently over The Doctor’s pale skin, parting the Time Lord’s legs to get a good look at his wanting partner. The TARDIS did them a kindness, fabricating a small container of lubricant for their inevitable love making. 

Jack squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, starting the prep work to get his lover ready. Slick fingers patiently worked The Doctor open, the Time Lord’s soft features twisting in momentary discomfort and the waves of pleasure that washed over him when Jack found that one heavenly spot buried inside him. Soft cries filled the room, pleading for more rung in the captain’s ears until he removed his fingers. Squeezing lube into his palm, he stroked his cock to the sight of The Doctor sprawled and ready beneath him. Groaning quietly, he lined his tip up with his lover’s entrance and gently pushed inside. 

The Doctor’s eyes squeezed closed as his companion’s length slowly moved deep inside him, curling his toes as he bit back a cry. Jack stilled when he was almost fully inside his beautiful Doctor, waiting patiently for the permission to continue. The Doctor relaxed after a time, relaxing his muscles and nodding at the captain to move. 

Jack started out slow, cautious of his pace. His pace slowly picked up, falling into a steady rhythm comfortable for the two of them. As moans filled the room, their pace became slightly more erratic. Before long, the Time Lord’s legs were over the captain’s shoulders, his face flushed red as he cried out for Jack. When the time came, The Doctor arched his back, spilling his sticky seed over their stomachs as Jack edged closer to his own release. With a deep groan, Jack pulled himself free of his lover’s entrance and spurted his own seed on his partner’s stomach. 

The Doctor chuckled quietly, breathless as he spoke. 

“Maybe you’ll pay more attention to me now...you’re responsible for cleaning all this up.”


End file.
